For decades people have been watching content at home through different devices, such as televisions, and, more recently, computers. The types of content that have been watched include, but are not limited to, sports events, news, movies, television shows, documentaries, and the like.
For the most part, user interaction with content has been completely passive, meaning that people simply act as audience members to whatever content they are watching. Audience interaction has been limited to media such as text messaging and the internet, through which audience members can participate in contests, for example, that run concurrently with the content.
Often times, the passive nature of today's content leads to boredom, and when people spend large amounts of time watching content it affects their health negatively due to the lack of physical activity while watching content.